Bleeding Hearts
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: The night before the butcher of the Uchiha clan Itachi in a moment of weakness goes to see his little brother for one last visit from the heart. Oneshot.


**Title:** Bleeding Hearts

**A/N: **My very first Sasuke/Itachi brothers story folks!! Their relationship is so sad and hate twisted I couldn't help but write a little something on them. And please when ever you can leave a review for they are all welcomed and appreciated!!.

**Disclaimer: **Nope I do not own anything Naruto.

**Enjoy!!**

The night was cool with a light wind. The Uhicha compound was asleep in dark, as not even a cricket could be heard to go along with the silent footsteps. A lone dark shadow walked down the empty halls of the proud mansion and came to a halt at the doorway of one particular room.

Reaching out a hand it slide open the thick bamboo door with silent death itself at its ears, as its only sole witness. Flooding in as quickly as it had come the dark bedchamber it had entered was silent as its solo small occupant slept unaware of the person now, peering over them.

The room remained quite without stir, the only thing seen threw the endless blackness was a pair of blood red watching spinning eyes.

In bed the young boy snoozed on soundly. His mouth half open in sleep with some drool as he let out patterns of soft rhythmic breathing. He eyes twitched under there lids every now and then with dreams perhaps of the good fortuned future he would live one day.

The shadow figure continued to stand tall over the young boy's bed its red glowing eyes calculating a searching. As it at last bending down, with a outstretched hand it reached for the boy's small neck like some monster out a dark children's fairytale out to get them.

Its hand hovered in the air for several second's inches away from the boys pale throat, as the fingers seemed frozen at a lose of what to do, other then what they had come here for. To crush perhaps that fragile neck, too break it or possibly strangle all the life out of that small venerable soul.

But no such thing happened, moments later as the fingers stopped short, the fingertips brushing the warm skin of the boy's neck. Then with a rush of movement a figure finally materialized out of the shadows.

A body and a face was soon reviled to be the owner of those fingers and strong iron clap hand as none then the boys older brother, came out of his hiding.

Itachi Uchiha bent down on one knee besides the bed. While observing his little brother sleeping his face remained a blank canvas of perfect cool indifference. His spinning red eyes flashed as his hand pulling back from his brother's throat slowly chose another route.

Traveling up he laced his long pale fingers in his brother dark ebony locks of hair as he brushed them back almost tenderly with care, not to wake him.

"Little Brother……you are so young and innocent" Itachi whispered as his red eyes narrowed a dark showed crossing over his face, too mix with his emotions. "What makes you so naïve not too see the truth of all of this madness." his fingers tangled in the loose silk hair.

"But…… it is a madness I am most certainly going too break free from" He continued. The small boy did not stir from his deep sleep as he snuggled deeper into his covers. "My only regret, will be having not taken you with me…you, the only one I've loved in this hell" he continued on coolly.

His eyes roamed over the little face for many long moments. Tracing every line in it too memorize it as his eyes slowly became dimming turning back to black as his hell's fire was contained.

Leaning forward for he had not the precious time to waste before his mission early tomorrow morning took place. Itachi wanting to say a proper goodbye to his little brother before the dawn like later did so as there would no time for it later.

So leaning forward being as gentle as he could he wrapped his arms around his brothers little body an hugged him close.

"Forgive me Sasuke…." Itachi urged seconds later, closing his eyes as he breathed in his brothers sent as he listened too his brother's heart beat breath his ear. "For what must be done, for you will grow up strong hating me seeking revenge and power in order to find me one day and destroy me so I shall pay from this sin I will have committed, but please...little brother just remember I will always be with you weather it be as a enemy, or the once older brother who loved you but could not fully do so in this life but maybe it will be different in the next, as I pray it will be…...for hell is so lonely." a single tear fell to land over a small heart.

This embrace between the two bonded but forever far apart Uchiha brothers lasted only for a few tender moments. The eldest brother pouring out all the secrets of his blackened heart to that of his pure little brothers unknowingly, as he slept blissfully on.

"Be a good boy Sasuke…..and make me proud" Itachi hushed finally. And with that said, he removing his hand leaning up, kissing the tips of his two left fingers, he pointing them downwards pressed them softly against his little brothers forehead. "Until we meet again dear little brother,…. sweet dreams for they will all be shattered by tomorrow night as you will from there on out dream only of my……death for years to come as it should be,...for I will be dreaming of our once happy life it never was." Eyelids flickered beneath dark lashes as a soft grumble was heard in the boys sleep.

Red eyes now returned to peer down at the boy as Itachi standing up removed his hand from his in an flash of a eye as if suddenly burned. He eyed his blood brother now no longer with indering affection but with eyes that saw him as nothing more then prey which was such the path he had chosen.

For escaping hell and ones chains of torment only lead to their own back hell, where one would suffer a bleeding heart of pain and regret for their awful deeds.

So with that done, taking one more fleeting glance back over his shoulder towards that of the peaceful form of his slumbering little brother. The choice he had made was sealed, forever.

And like the shadow he had been Itachi Uchiha the oldest heir of the Uchiha fortune an pride fled back into the welcoming hands and embrace of the night. For tomorrow would be the day where everything would change not only for him but for his entire clan as there will be blood too pay.

**The End**


End file.
